Why'd You Lie?
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: This is about how Kouji broke Jen's heart when they were 10 and now they meet again at 14. Will Jen forgive him? There are a few OCs/RPCs. I only own Jen
1. Prolouge

_Jen: I have no clue where I got the idea of this story but I like it! I only own myself and the idea._

* * *

"_Kouji, we'll be friends forever, right?" 6 year old Jen asked, smiling_

"_Of course!" 6 year old Kouji replied, smiling_

"_Will you always be here for me?" Jen asked again_

"_Yeah. That's what friends are for right?" Kouji replied again_

_Jen smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back._

"_Yeah your right!" Jen replied_

_Jen pulled away and tagged him._

"_Tag! Your it!" Jen said, running off_

"_Hey!" Kouji said, chasing after her_

Kouji…You said we would be friends forever….

But why?

_"Hey Kouji!" 10 year old Jen shouted out, running up to her friend_

_Kouji turned and glared at her._

"_What do you want?" 10 year old Kouji snapped, coldly_

_Jen stopped in front of him and frowned._

"_Is something wrong?" Jen asked, worried_

"_No. I'm just fine" Kouji replied, sarcastically_

_Jen looked down. She felt tears slide down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her tears away before Kouji could notice her tears._

"_What did I do?" Jen asked, sad_

"_Everything! Go away…I don't want you to be my friend anymore" Kouji said, coldly_

_Jen looked at him, heartbroken._

"_But you said we'd be friends forever!" Jen said, sadly_

"_Well, things change. And I see that being your friend was my biggest mistake" Kouji snapped_

_Jen ran off._

"_FINE!" Jen cried as she ran_

**Why did you lie?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Jen:Here's chapter one! I only own the idea, me and my spirts and ryan and his spirts. Anyone else belongs to someone else! And if you wanna be apart of this, just send me some info on your rpc/oc_

* * *

I woke up like every normal morning, except that today I will be seeing **him** again. Our parents wanna meet up again, since Mr. Minamoto and Mrs. Kimura are engaged again. They decided to re-marry. I come to find out the **he** had an older twin brother, called Kouichi. I'll be meeting Kouichi and I'll be seeing **him **again. Oh JOY! Ryan's gonna be pretty mad… OH WELL!

"Come on Jen! Time to go!" Ryan shouted to me

I sighed and walked down the stairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming" I said

I walked outside with my parents and my bro, Ryan. Soon, after 10 minutes of driving, we arrived at the Minamoto household. I sighed.

"Did I really have to come?" I asked

"Yes, you did" My mom, Aoi, said

I groaned, This SUCKED. We got out of the car and we saw Kousei and Tomoko come out and smile at us.

"Hello, it's quite nice to see you again" Tomoko said

My family smiled and I just faked one. I didn't wanna be here. Then, Kouichi came out and walked up next to his parents, then **he** walked out. Ryan stayed close so I didn't run up and punch him in the face. Kouichi smiled and put his hand out to me.

"Hello, my name is Kouichi. Your Jen and Ryan, right?" Kouichi replied

"Yeah. That's us" Ryan replied

Our parents went inside and we went to the park.

"And you both know Kouji from when you guys were little right? You are friends" Kouichi asked

"Correction. WERE friends" I snapped coldly

Ryan sighed, as Kouichi blinked and **he** rolled his eyes.

"Your still mad?" Kouji asked

I gritted my teeth and went straight up to him.

"You broke my heart. Do you expect me to forgive you? You said it like you were only my friend cause you pitied me!" I snapped even colder

Kouji sighed.

"I didn't do it maliciously" he replied

I slapped his across the face, so hard that it left a hand print on his face.

"Well, you sure said it like it! You jerk!" I cried as I walked off towards the park

Ryan sighed and ran off to catch up with me.

"Sis, don't you think you pushed it a little too much" Ryan asked as he hugged me

"No. He got only a taste of my anger and heartbreak" I said, as I nuzzled my head into his chest

Ryan stroked my hair and held me close.

"I can't believe I ever had feelings for that….that…that jerk" I mumbled, only enough for Ryan and I to hear

We pulled away once we heard the twins coming and I just turned my back to them and climbed up a tree and sat there. The boys went off to get lunch. I suddenly heard a beeping sound. I recognized the sound. I wondered if Ryan and the others got the message too. I pulled my phone out and it had a message.

'The Digital World is in peril for the third time' it said

Third? From what I knew, the others and I were the only humans who ever went there.

'Will you accept and help the Digital World yet again?' it asked

I pressed yes.

'Go to the Shibuya station and take the elevator down' it instructed

I jumped out of the tree and I dashed to the train and when I got there, I saw the twins, Ryan, the others, and 4 kids that I didn't know. I avoided them and once we all got down, we only saw one Trailmon. We all boarded, but the others and I went to another car.

"So the Digital World needs us again, huh?" I asked

"Sounds like it" Ryan said as he let his girlfriend, Ahiru, rest her head on his chest

I rolled my eyes.

"Will you guys get a room?" Alex asked

They looked at her. Ahiru blushed.

"No" Ryan said

I laughed a little.

"Wwwoooowww" I said

"So Jen, that guy with the ponytail is Kouji" Alex asked

I stopped laughing and my face went stone cold.

"Yep. That's the jerk who broke my heart in to pieces" I said with no emotion

My friends and brother looked at me sadly, cause they knew I still had feelings for him. Soon, our D-Tectors took place of our phones. We all grinned and thrusted our D-Tectors into the air.

"SPIRT EVOLUTION!" We shouted as we digivolved

"LadyHikarimon!" I said

"Natiomon!" Ryan said

"Yumemon!" Alex said

"Chomon!" Ahiru said

"SapphireDragamon!" Kass said

"LadyKajimon!" Jenny said

We jumped out of the Trailmon and we ran across the Trailmon tracks, that's how fast we were. Well, Ryan and I ran, the others could fly or levitate.  
"SEE YA SUCKERS!" I scream out to the other kids, but mostly Kouji

We soon arrive with the Trailmon to the Fire Terminal. Once we de-digivolved, the digimon bowed to me.

"It's a honor to have you back princess" they said

The other kids looked to me, shocked. I smirked at them, but then looked gently to the digimon.

"I told you guys not to call me princess" I said

"Sorry" they reply

"You can leave if you wish" I said, smiling

They all left, except for two digimon who went to the other kids.

"Its great to have you back!" Bokomon said

"yeah! Uh why is it great their back?" Neemon asked

"Cause the Digital World is in danger again" I said, coming up behind them

The group looked at us.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" the kid with goggles asked

"I'm Jen, that's Ryan, Ahiru, Jenny, Kass, and Alex. Who are you people?" I asked

"I'm Takuya! That's Kouichi, JP, Zoey, Tommy, and Kou-" He started

"Believe me. I know that jerk enough" I snapped as I glared at Kouji

Kouji rolled his eyes and glared back.

"Will you just drop it already?" he asked

"Drop it? DROP IT? You except me to forgive you so easily?" I snapped, even though I already have forgave him, I wanted answers

"Great Kouji. What did you do now?" Takuya asked jokingly

"He broke my heart" I said with no emotion

The group blinked.

"How old?" Zoey asked

"10 is how old we were when he did" I answered, breaking the glaring contest with him

"Oh, Kouji was a jerk back then" JP said

"Gee thanks guys" Kouji said

I rolled my eyes.  
"I hope your not a jerk anymore. Or else you'd regret it" I snap at Kouji

We all went onto another Trailmon and left to go to another location, Ophanimon's Castle


	3. Chapter 2

I was walking in the back, alone. We were almost at Ophanimon's castle. I glanced at Kouji before looking ahead. Apparently, he saw and walked next to me. I looked at him.

"What?" I snapped

"Listen, can I-" Kouji started

"No" I said, walking away

We then were at Ophanimon's castle. I walked in first, then the others. Soon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon appeared.

"Hello again children" they said together

We all nodded at them.

"Why are we here?" a voice asked

I turned and saw Dawn and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Dawn!" I chirped

"Hey Jen!" Dawn replied, hugging me back

We pulled away and looked at the Celestial Angels again.

"You are here because Yami, Kurai, and Lucemon have returned" Seraphimon said

"AGAIN?" we all yelled

My friends surrounded me protectively. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. The others looked at me strangely and confused. We left after a while, so we first needed to go to Tocan Paradise for all of this. While we were walking, a thunder storm appeared. Thankfully, we were near a cave, so we ran in there. It was COLD. I was shivering. Ryan gave his jacket to Ahiru. The others for some reason weren't cold. We made a fire and I was still cold. I pulled out a notebook and I flipped through it. I saw a bunch of pictures and drawings of Kouji and I. Kouji saw and just walked past me, not caring. This pissed Dawn off, so she punched Kouji in the jaw. I started to crack up. Kouji fell down.

"Oh my god…thanks Dawn!" I said, laughing holding my sides

Kouji glared at Dawn and I.

"What was that for?" Kouji snapped  
"For being a damn jerk!" Dawn snapped back

Kouichi helped Kouji up as I was still laughing like hell. Dawn grinned and helped me to calm down, giggling herself. After a few minutes of giggling, Dawn and I calmed down. The giggling annoyed Kouji, cause he was glaring at us the whole time. I rolled my eyes, not caring. I looked outside , it was STILL raining. I took a piece of paper out, and I began to write, it was a song. I sang as I wrote it.

"So

How has it been

It's been so long

Since I last saw you

I miss you

I care for you

So deeply

Why can't you understand?

I love you more then anything!

WHY DID YOU LEAVE?

What did I do?

That made you

Walk out of my life

WHY DID YOU HURT ME?  
Why don't you understand..

I don't understand…

Please come back

To me…

I feel

So left alone

Never felt

Like this before

Why did you leave

Leave me all alone?

Why did you walk out?

Walk out of my life?

WHY DID YOU LEAVE?

What did I do?

That made you

Walk out of my life

WHY DID YOU HURT ME?

Why don't you understand..

I don't understand…

Please come back

To me…

The last time that I saw you

The last time I've talked to you

You stabbed me in the back  
I feel so all alone now…

WHY DID YOU LEAVE?

What did I do?

That made you

Walk out of my life

WHY DID YOU HURT ME?

Why don't you understand..

I don't understand…

Please come back

To me…" I sang

After I sang it, the group looked at me shocked. I blushed profusely

"What?" I asked, embaressed

Kouji got up and walked out, I wonder why? Oh well, I don't care….much. But Kouichi got up and walked out, following him. Kouichi is such a good bro! After a few minutes, the twins returned. I felt bad for laughing at him, maybe I should apologize….NO! First he has to apologize to me for breaking my heart. So, soon the storm ceased and left. And we were on our way, walking, to Tocan Paradise again. But I wonder….why is Kouji staring at me?


End file.
